Ilusión
by lucyyh
Summary: Siempre, antes del primer toque, se va a buzón de voz. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding me? si fuese mío habría mucho más Damon feliz y mordiendo, que Damon sufriendo desplantes.

**Pairing: **Elena/Damon, o más específicamente, Elena pensando en Damon.

**A/N: **Este es el primer intento que hago de escribir algo sobre TVD, aunque sigo la serie hace al menos un año. No sé por qué la verdad, pero supongo que es porque me gusta mucho y tengo miedo de arruinarlo. Algo que me pasa también con Fringe.

Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos, siempre que mantengan el respeto. Creo que la mayoría somos bastante mayores como para expresarnos sin necesidad de insultos u ofensas. Bueno, al menos yo lo soy XD.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Ilusión.**

Siempre, antes del primer toque, se va a buzón de voz.

Hace tiempo que perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces ha llamado y recibido la misma respuesta. La voz femenina anunciando que el número no se encuentra disponible y que lo intente más tarde. Son tantas, miles probablemente; que puede reproducir con claridad en su cabeza cada una de las palabras de ese mensaje, con el mismo tono en que son pronunciadas-_monótono, sin emoción_-. No es más que un aviso automático, puesto allí para que en vez de encontrarse con el silencio abrumador que sería el más cercano a la realidad, mantenga la esperanza-_ínfima, utópica_-de que un día será su voz la que escuche al otro lado del auricular.

Por supuesto cada vez que llama, no hace más que estrellarse con la verdad.

* * *

Sus recuerdos del día en que él se fue son brumosos, grises. Sabe que no pudo decir nada mientras él le explicaba las razones por las que se iba; cree que hasta asintió un par de veces y que es probable que haya sonreído en alguna ocasión. Recuerda también que en algún punto él se quedó en silencio, mirándola con tanta intensidad- y ella podía sentir como su corazón se consumía-,seguramente esperando que ella dijese algo, cualquier cosa por la que mereciera la pena quedarse. Ella siguió en silencio, perdida en él y sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que aquella especie de encantamiento en el que siempre terminaba atrapada cada vez que él posaba sus ojos en ella-_tan azules y expresivos_-se rompió en el momento en que se dio media vuelta y desapareció antes que ella pudiera reaccionar.

No está segura de cuánto tiempo pasó con la mirada perdida en la puerta después que él se fuera. Pero sí que fueron horas antes que se diera cuenta que desde entonces, sus lágrimas no habían parado de caer.

* * *

Jamás se ha encontrado con alguien que a la distancia, se parezca a él.

Ni siquiera por una milésima de segundo su mente le ha permitido soñar que él está a unos metros de distancia. No importa si el hombre tiene el cabello tan negro como el azabache o los ojos tan azules como el mar. No se concede el derecho a vivir una fantasía, porque no hay nadie que pueda en el más mínimo detalle, parecerse a él.

En más de una ocasión, en esas tardes interminables en las que piensa en todo lo que ha pasado, se pregunta si no lo ha idealizado. Si su ausencia no la ha ayudado a formar una imagen mucho más romántica y sin imperfecciones. Pero es lo contrario. Porque gracias a que no es perfecto, a sus miles de fallas y sus millones de virtudes, es que nadie podría compararse a él.

* * *

No suele dejar que sus emociones la embarguen, por más que quisiera muchas veces dejarlas salir.

Al principio era porque no soportaba la preocupación pintada en el rostro de los demás o las miradas de lástima que recibía, cuando pensaban que ella no se daba cuenta. No era lo que necesitaba, nunca lo fue. Hubiese preferido que alguien le diera una bofetada y le dijera que era una tonta, una imbécil por dejarlo ir y no correr tras él, por no decirle todas las cosas que debió cuando aún lo tenía frente a ella; y que ya no le quedaba más que torturarse por lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Ahora no es más que costumbre y castigo. Costumbre porque ya no sabe cómo era sentir, y castigo porque no cree que merezca hacerlo.

* * *

Hay días en los que se dice que no llamará más, que no vale la pena seguir guardando la esperanza tan absurda de que algún día él responderá.

Se dice a sí misma que comprará un nuevo teléfono con otro número y se deshará del antiguo. Se entretiene pensando en que entonces podrá levantarse una mañana y todo dejará de ser gris, su recuerdo ya no estará mezclado de amargura ni nublado con el peso de sus propios errores. Será simplemente la memoria del amor que le fue permitido experimentar por algún tiempo, ese que todo el mundo querría sentir al menos una vez en la vida.

Más de alguna vez, ha ido decidida a una tienda y se ha detenido frente a los miles de aparatos que existen en el mostrador. Y la misma cantidad de veces, se ha dado media vuelta y salido del lugar apretando el teléfono contra su pecho, incapaz de deshacerse de él. Porque, _¿qué tal si…?_

Entonces se pasa horas mirando el aparato en su mano, hasta que sus dedos se mueven y aprietan las teclas con febril rapidez, esperando que por esta vez-_sólo por esta vez_-pueda escuchar su voz.

Pero siempre, antes del primer toque, se va a buzón de voz.

_Finito.-_


End file.
